


Little Things #34

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [34]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jinyoung's sudden plan





	Little Things #34

> _I'll pick you up at 5. Dress fancy._

You blink at the text Jinyoung has sent you. You've just had an afternoon nap and your mind is only halfway back to reality. You look at the time you received the message; it was at 2 in the afternoon. It's 4 now, meaning in less than an hour, your man will arrive.

You need to move and get fancy.

You thank the heavens your only elegant dress still fits you even though the last time you wore it was two years ago, at the party where you met Jinyoung. Finding it costs you fifteen minutes, so you have barely another half an hour to do your hair and makeup. You're not even sure what he's planning, but it's got to be something special since he wants you to dress to the nines. What you thought is wasted time of watching makeup and hair hacks on Youtube becomes your best friend now.

* * *

 

> _I'm at your front door._

You take a deep breath and step out. Standing at your porch is the most gorgeous man in your eyes. He's wearing a suit, hair neatly brushed to reveal his forehead, arms holding a boquet of flowers. You can't believe he's real.

"Good evening. I brought flowers for you."

You fight back a too elated smile. Your actor boyfriend is doing his best to make it seem normal. Damn, doesn't he look amazing? You take the flowers and nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says before offering an arm for you to hold. You delicately place your fingers on his lean arm, and let him lead the way to the car.

He opens the car door for you, and when you get in, he helps you on the seatbelt. You mischievously blow on his ear when he leans close, earning a glare from him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, my darling. I was just releasing my nerves," you say in obvious teasing.

Jinyoung smirks. He closes your door before walking around to the driver's seat. He gets in and puts his own seatbelt before facing you. "Try to behave yourself or else we won't get to the main event of the night."

You feel excitement spring inside you; you eagerly nod and sit straight to prove your cooperation. There's got to be only one reason why you're dressed up like this. If he isn't proposing tonight, you sure damn will.


End file.
